Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 9/25/16 - 10/1/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. WABBIT *9/26/16 - 9am - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *9/26/16 - 9:30am - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *9/27/16 - 9am - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *9/27/16 - 9:30am - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *9/28/16 - 9am - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *9/28/16 - 9:30am - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk With Power/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *9/30/16 - 9am - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *9/30/16 - 9:30am - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone LOONEY TUNES *9/25/16 - 6am - My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often An Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests *9/26/16 - 7:30am - Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'Em Pop/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Twouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday *9/27/16 - 7:30am - Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Rampage/Rabbit Seasoning/Rabbit Transit/Rabbitson Crusoe/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Raw! Raw! Rooster! *9/28/16 - 7:30am - Ready Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit/Roman Legion Hare/Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette *9/29/16 - 7:30am - Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scent-imental Over You/Scrambled Aches/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep In The Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered *9/30/16 - 7:30am - Show Biz Bugs/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool *10/1/16 - 6am - Stooge For a Mouse/Stop, Look and Hasten/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Stupor Duck/Stupor Salesman/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/This is a Life/Thumb Fun THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *9/25/16 - 2pm - Monster Talent *9/25/16 - 2:30pm - Reunion *9/25/16 - 3pm - Devil Dog *9/26/16 - 2pm - Foghorn Leghorn Story *9/26/16 - 2:30pm - Casa de Calma *9/26/16 - 3pm - Eligible Bachelors *9/26/16 - 3:30pm - Peel of Fortune *9/27/16 - 2pm - Double Date *9/27/16 - 2:30pm - Newspaper Thief *9/27/16 - 3pm - To Bowl or Not to Bowl *9/27/16 - 3:30pm - Bugs & Daffy Get a Job *9/28/16 - 2pm - That's My Baby *9/28/16 - 2:30pm - Sunday Night Slice *9/28/16 - 3pm - DMV *9/28/16 - 3:30pm - Off Duty Cop *9/29/16 - 2pm - Working Duck *9/29/16 - 2:30pm - French Fries *9/29/16 - 3pm - Beauty School *9/29/16 - 3:30pm - Float *9/30/16 - 2pm - Shelf *9/30/16 - 2:30pm - Point, Laser Point *9/30/16 - 3pm - Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *9/30/16 - 3:30pm - You've Got Hate Mail *10/1/16 - 2pm - Bobcats on Three! *10/1/16 - 2:30pm - Itsy Bitsy Gopher *10/1/16 - 3pm - Rebel Without a Glove WABBIT *9/25/16 - 7pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *9/25/16 - 7:30pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *9/26/16 - 7pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *9/26/16 - 7:30pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *9/27/16 - 7pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *9/27/16 - 7:30pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *9/28/16 - 7pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *9/28/16 - 7:30pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *9/29/16 - 7pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *9/29/16 - 7:30pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *9/30/16 - 7pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *9/30/16 - 7:30pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *10/1/16 - 7pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *10/1/16 - 7:30pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker